Old Friend, New Stories
by Snowwyte1
Summary: An aquaintance of Nick's pops back into his life, shaking things up for the entire CSI team. All the team members should find some romance in their lives.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of CSI's characters. I am merely writing about them. CBS owns the right to the show and its characters. This is my first Fan Fiction piece and I hope to continue my story gradually. I appreciate any reviews and please check back for updates.  
  
Prelude  
  
To: NStokes@hotmail.com  
  
From: P.Jones@Royalecasino.com  
  
Subject: Remember me???  
  
Hi Nick,  
  
It's Paige Jones from Rice University. Remember me; I dated your roommate from our junior year. Hopefully you at least remember him, Phil McAlester. I am out on a limb here hoping one of our names ring a bell.  
  
Anyway, this is awkward but I heard through the alumni grapevine that you're working in Las Vegas. I am a fairly new transplant to Vegas and looking for a familiar face. I have moved around a lot but for some reason I am not adjusting as well to Vegas as I had hoped.  
  
If I haven't completely scared you, get back to me. Maybe we can catch up and rehash the old days.  
  
Take Care~  
  
Paige  
  
To: P.Jones@Royalecasino.com  
  
From: NStokes@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: RE: Remember me?  
  
Paige,  
  
Of Course I remember you. Who could forget Minnesota nice? I also remember Phil, from your email it doesn't sound like the 2 of you are living happily ever after. I can't imagine any woman putting up with Phil's antics for too long.  
  
It would be great seeing you. I work overnights in the LV crime lab but I am available most days, evenings before work and anytime on Thursday or Friday (my days off.) Give me a call and we can set something up.  
  
702-555-8562  
  
Talk to you soon,  
  
Nick 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of CSI's characters. I am merely writing about them. CBS owns the right to the show and its characters. This is my first Fan Fiction piece and I hope to continue my story gradually. I appreciate any reviews and please check back for updates.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The CSI team was just arriving and gathering in the break room before their shift started. Warrick and Catherine were discussing their most recent murder case. They were dealing with very little evidence and no suspects. Sara was talking to a distant Grissom. She was trying to get his feedback on a smash and grab that she was working on solo; however, he didn't seem too interested. Nick was the last to arrive.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I am late. I was just wrapping up an interesting phone call."  
  
"What the girl at 1-800-BlowJob just wouldn't hang up, she was probably trying to get another $1.99 out of you?" Warrick just couldn't resist the opportunity to be smart-ass.  
  
"Well I was talking to a gorgeous woman. Not what you were thinking though. She's someone I went to college with and just moved to here. I haven't heard from her since college."  
  
"Why the renewed sense of interest? Is she an ex?" Catherine had to get the details on anything that might become gossip later.  
  
"Well not my ex but she used to date my roommate. She had heard that I was here and wanted to catch up. She's a bit out of place here and just looking for someone familiar. We are going to meet for lunch tomorrow."  
  
"Ooooh Nicky's got a big date. Ooooo la la. We'll just HAVE to hear all the details." While Warrick was giving Nick a hard time; Sara left without an explanation or hearing the night's assignments. "Hey what got into her? Hope I didn't say anything. Nicky you may have to deal with a little bit of jealousy."  
  
"No, I don't. Sara and I are just friends. Same with Paige, just friends. If you can even call it that, I haven't seen her in 10 years and we weren't more than acquaintances then."  
  
Grissom chose that moment to get to work. "Alright guys, leave Nick's love life alone. Catherine, Warrick, keep working on trying to find some evidence. Start thinking creatively. I know that that isn't something we typically do but when there are no other answers we need to make some up and see if any pan out. Nick, you and Sara can take this Robbery in Henderson. Any questions?"  
  
"Nope boss, got it all covered." With that Warrick and Catherine left to use their imaginations; which they were going to have to find first.  
  
"Gris, Sara didn't seem like she really wanted to spend anytime with me, do you really think that we are best pair."  
  
"I wouldn't have put the 2 of you together if I didn't."  
  
Grissom left Nick sitting in the break room dreading the night ahead of him. The last few weeks have been hard on Nick and Sara. They had gone on a couple dates and while things seemed to be going great, they mutually decided that it was in their better interests if they didn't pursue a relationship. Having a relationship may affect work and working together may affect their personal relationship. Nick soon realized that while Sara agreed with Nick at the time, it wasn't a mutual decision. She hadn't talked to him much at all since then. This just proved that forming a social relationship would've been detrimental to their work.  
  
Nick found Sara in the lab with Greg. It looked like they were going over the details of her other case.  
  
"Sara, we're going to Henderson. When will you be ready to leave?"  
  
"You and I are going the Henderson? Did Grissom assign that?"  
  
"He did. It's a robbery. Hopefully just a simple case, it shouldn't take too long, I know you have to get back to your other cases."  
  
"Who's the lead?"  
  
"Umm, you know he didn't say. I don't think it will take long enough for us to really need one. We can work together without someone taking control can't we?"  
  
"Well I guess we'll see."  
  
10 Minutes later Sara met Nick at his Tahoe and they started the short drive to Henderson. The ride was silent. They hadn't been forced to talk much since there last date. When they did talk, it was completely work.  
  
The case had been just how Nick hoped. Pretty cut and dry. They had the suspect in custody and the preliminary evidence seemed to back up the charges against him.  
  
On the way back to Vegas the conversation was a little freer flowing between the 2 CSIs.  
  
"Nick, I think I understand why you decided what you did. I know I agreed with then, but really I thought we could work it. Looking at my actions since then, your presumptions were proved and we hadn't gone on too many dates. I hope that we can work together and hopefully soon be comfortable with being the friends that we used to be."  
  
"Sara I hope for the same thing. I think that it'll all work out."  
  
"Good, that's what I was hoping to hear. So, I cut out the break room a little early, what's with this old friend of yours."  
  
"You didn't miss anything. I barely remember her. I know that I do remember her but I can't put a face to her name. Lunch should be interesting."  
  
"Well, it's an hour before shift ends but maybe you can leave early and try to get a quick nap in before you have to meet her. Where are you going to lunch?"  
  
"I am meeting her at Majestic the restaurant in Royale. She works in the marketing department at the Royale"  
  
The rest of the trip was quiet and when they got back to the lab, Sara wished him luck and ran off to see if Greg could process the evidence they just brought in. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of CSI's characters. I am merely writing about them. CBS owns the right to the show and its characters. This is my first Fan Fiction piece and I hope to continue my story gradually. I appreciate any reviews and please check back for updates.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nick woke up and glanced at his alarm clock. It hadn't gone off yet, he must have more time to sleep. 10:45am!! He was going to be late. He had to meet Paige at 11:30. Just getting down the strip was going to take all the time he had left.  
  
He jumped in the shower and debated on what to wear.  
  
At 11:25 he was standing in front of Majestic restaurant in the casino trying to establish a face that he remembered. He didn't want to ask Paige how he would recognize her, that may be imply that he had forgotten her. Which he had done, until he got that email.  
  
Nick found himself watching a gorgeous brunette across a row of slot machines. This woman was mesmerizing. He couldn't pinpoint what it was about her, but something drew her to him. She had poise and confidence. She seemed so casual yet sophisticated. Not many women can make a pin strip suit look so damn sexy.  
  
This beautiful woman started walking towards him. Quick. Look away, don't let her see me staring. She walked right up to Nick.  
  
"Nick Stokes?"  
  
"Yes, that's me. Do I know you?"  
  
"I believe so, I am Paige Jones. You are meeting me for lunch. I am sorry I knew this was a bad idea, you don't remember me at all do you?"  
  
"Honestly, I knew the name and remember Phil dating you, but I couldn't place a face to the name anymore."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I probably wouldn't have been able to either. I have changed a lot since then. I only recognized you because I have a couple pictures with you in the background."  
  
"I really can't place you. I am sorry; you don't look at all familiar."  
  
"Well, I have lost about 100 pounds. I use to color my hair a stark blonde."  
  
"You know, that very well could throw me off a bit."  
  
"I know sorry, may be I should've told you that I was Phil's fat girlfriend. That is what I was referred to as after we broke up."  
  
"Ummm, you know." Nick hesitated; he really didn't know how to respond to her. After this revelation, he did remember her though.  
  
Luckily he didn't have to continue with that awkward situation. "Hey Nick, don't worry about it. I have changed so much in the last 10 years. I barely recognize myself in old pictures. Should we get some lunch?"  
  
"I am hungry. Let's go."  
  
There was a short wait at the restaurant, however, Paige didn't have to say a word and the hostess was seating them. Once at the table, there was only a very short awkward silence before Nick broke the ice.  
  
"You must have some huge pull around here if you bypass the tourists waiting to get in."  
  
"Well, my position allows me some leverage in getting what I want."  
  
"Your position?"  
  
"Ah yes. my position. This is going to sound crazy. I don't work in the marketing department. I actually own this casino."  
  
Nick nearly choked on the water he was trying to swallow. "You own the Royale. I thought this place was owned by that old guy. Ummm.. Dennis Jones." The names struck in Nick's head and he finally put it together.  
  
"That's right. Dennis was my grandpa. He passed away a couple of months ago. I have been running this place for the past year."  
  
"Weren't you going to go to graduate school and become a great journalist?"  
  
"You do remember some things. I did. I didn't get into mainstream journalism though. I went to work for local broadcasting company and I was the weekend news anchor in Minneapolis."  
  
"Wow from anchor woman to casino owner. That's impressive."  
  
"I thought it would be too. I got here and enjoyed the lifestyle for the first couple of months and then I started to miss home. I am not a 24 hour kinda gal. I miss snow and as sad as this is, I miss the 20 below 0 windchills."  
  
"How can you miss Minnesota weather? I have never been there but I have been to South Dakota in the winter and that was bad enough, I can't imagine Minnesota."  
  
"I would rather sit in front of warm fireplace all snuggled up rather than face the 105 degree heat here in the summer. It's not just the weather. This is depressing and I hate to put this all on you so quickly, but I have here over a year now and I still haven't made any friends. Sure, I can go have a drink with a co-worker or even catch a movie but it just isn't the same. I need people outside of work. Which is made even more difficult by the fact that I live in a suite upstairs?"  
  
"You live here. Nothing like taking your work home with you. Or taking your home to work with you."  
  
"I know, I know. I am looking for a new place but I am being really picky. It's my first house purchase and I want it to be perfect."  
  
The waitress brought their lunch over and refilled their glasses of soda. "Ms. Jones, is there anything else I can get you?"  
  
"No Emma, thank you so much for your help. You can just charge this to my suite."  
  
"No Problem."  
  
Did Paige just agree to pay for lunch? "Paige I can't let you do let. Let me get lunch. It's the least I can do."  
  
"Nick, maybe I didn't make it clear, this lunch is pretty much already mine. Charging it to the room is just for bookkeeping purposes. Besides, I appreciate you agreeing to meet me. So, tell me more about you. What's happened in the last 10 years?"  
  
"I don't remember what I told you on the phone earlier. I am working the Las Vegas Crime Lab in Forensics. Still living the bachelor lifestyle. After Rice I went and worked on the Dallas Police Force."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you were a criminal justice major."  
  
"Yep, I did that for awhile and then transferred here."  
  
Their meals weren't really being eaten. There wasn't a lot of time to eat between their conversations. Finally when lunch was over Paige and Nick got up to leave their table and Nick noticed that Paige had left the waitress a $20 tip. This struck Nick as being overly giving but appreciated Paige's generosity.  
  
Back in the casino they were making plans to see each other again.  
  
"So Nick, I had a great lunch and I really did enjoy your company."  
  
"So did I. I hope that we can see each other again."  
  
"Me too. I am having a small get together at my place Friday night. I would love for you to come and please bring a friend or 2 or 3 or as many as you like. The more people the better."  
  
"Friday night, I do have that night off. What time?"  
  
"Dinner is at 7. However, the party will probably go long into the night."  
  
"Well I think I'll take you up on that offer and I'll let you know if I plan to bring anyone."  
  
"Let me know by Friday afternoon the names of anyone you plan to bring or at least the number of your guests so I can make sure you get put on my guest list."  
  
"I'll do that, thanks for lunch."  
  
Nick headed out of the casino and was looking forward to getting nap. Upon getting home he headed straight for bed and planned on sleeping. However, once in bed he couldn't get his mind off of Paige. She was exquisite. There was something hypnotic about her. It almost seemed contagious because when Nick was with her, he felt like he was in different world. He could still smell her perfume and hear her soft laugh.  
  
Lying in bed thinking of her was almost too much for Nick. He was getting aroused at the thought of the women he barely knew. He was imagining how his fingers would run though her hair as he kissed her. He could feel her perfectly manicured finger nails run down his back as he teased her with his tongue. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of CSI's characters. I am merely writing about them. CBS owns the right to the show and its characters. This is my first Fan Fiction piece and I hope to continue my story gradually. I appreciate any reviews and please check back for updates.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
To: P.Jones@Royalecasino.com  
  
From: NStokes@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Friday night  
  
Hi Paige,  
  
Again, thank you for lunch. I had great time.  
  
I am looking forward to Friday night and have managed to convince some of my friends to join me. If its OK there will be 5 of us for dinner and then just 2 for the rest of the evening. My co-workers have to work Friday night.  
  
So if it isn't a problem please add the following names to your guest list:  
  
Nike Stokes, Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Gil Grissom  
  
See you,  
  
Nick  
  
To: NStokes@hotmail.com  
  
From: P.Jones@Royalecasino.com  
  
Subject: RE: Friday night  
  
Like I said: the more the merrier. I am really looking forward to it. In my hopes of meeting new people I asked a few of my "friends" to come and required them to bring at least one person with them. That turned into this dinner party that I can't wait for.  
  
Dinner is at 7 at Café Royale. The rest of the party will be in my suite. I didn't set any attire requirements but I am guessing that most will be wearing semi-casual (ie: slacks, semi dress shirts, casual skirts, etc.)  
  
Take Care~  
  
Paige  
*****  
  
It took Nick a lot of work to convince his co-workers to go with him. He couldn't go alone. He wouldn't know anyone and Paige would be busy mingling so he had to bring someone. Catherine was actually quick to agree. Warrick was a reluctant to party at a casino due to past problems at the blackjack tables. Sara needed clarification on whether is would be a date or not. Grissom was a whole different story. Nick really didn't care whether Grissom went with them. He assumed that he wouldn't, however, when the whole group was going Catherine made it her personal mission to convince him to go.  
  
By Friday Grissom had finally agreed. Nick believed that it was just to get Catherine to leave him alone.  
  
The team met at the lab on Friday night so that they ride together. Nick and Warrick rode together since they had the entire night off and could stay late. Sara, Catherine and Grissom rode together so they could leave earlier to get to work.  
  
The group had impressed Nick. He was surprised to see them fairly dressed up. He noticed that Sara looked amazing. She was wearing a red satin dress with a cute black sweater. He hadn't noticed Sara's beauty in a long time. He got used to seeing her as a CSI and not as a woman. Could that have caused his problems with them dating? He just didn't see her as dating material.  
  
On the way to the Royale Warrick finally had time to play 20 questions with Nick and find out more details about this woman from his past.  
  
"So Nicky, is she what you remembered?"  
  
"Well, being that I really didn't remember her at all, I guess so. I didn't recognize her. She walked right up to me and I still didn't know who she was."  
  
"What is this little shindig for? You said that she was just trying to get people together but why the Royale? It seems a bit much. Who has a "social hour" at one of Vegas's most sophisticated not to mentioned expensive casinos?"  
  
"I thought I told you, she works there. She also lives there. She has a suite somewhere in the hotel."  
  
"She lives at the Royale. Damn! Nicky. Why didn't you tell me this girl was rollin' in it. If I would've known that, I would've worn a suit or something."  
  
"I didn't think that was important. She does work there also so I am sure that she gets a great rate."  
  
"Whatever, the only way someone can live in a place like the Royale is if they are part of Fortune's 500. So is she smokin'?"  
  
"She's pretty."  
  
"That's all your gonna give me?"  
  
"You'll see for yourself soon enough."  
  
They were pulling up the Royale's Valet. Nick noticed that his palms were starting to get a bit clammy. He thought Paige was attractive but seeing Sara as something other than a co-worker confused him. After their lunch, Nick thought for sure that he could see himself with Paige. She was everything he was looking for in the special someone. He wasn't sure how that compared to the feelings he had for Sara. 


End file.
